1. Field of The Invention
The present invention is concerned with a method of catalyzing the reduction of nitrogen oxides with ammonia, especially the selective reduction of nitrogen oxides with ammonia in the presence of oxygen, using zeolite catalysts, especially metal-promoted zeolite catalysts.
2. The Related Art
Both synthetic and natural zeolites and their use in promoting certain reactions, including the selective reduction of nitrogen oxides with ammonia in the presence of oxygen, are well known in the art. Zeolites are aluminosilcate crystalline materials having rather uniform pore sizes which, depending upon the type of zeolite and the type and amount of cations included in the zeolite lattice, range from about 3 to 10 Angstroms in diameter.
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 51-69476, published Jun. 16, 1976 on Application No. 49-142463, filed Dec. 13, 1974, discloses a method for reducing nitrogen oxides in waste gases by reaction with ammonia in the presence of a metal-promoted, dealuminized synthetic or natural mordenite zeolite. The resistance of the catalyst to sulfurous poisons, particularly sulfur trioxide and sulfuric acid mist, is said to be enhanced by dealuminizing the mordenite to increase the silica to alumina ratio to more than 12, preferably to more than 15. The zeolite is promoted with 0.5 to 30 weight percent of at least one of a number of promoters including copper, vanadium, chromium, iron, cobalt or nickel and used at a reaction temperature of 200.degree. to 500.degree. C. with from 0.5 to three times the stoichiometric amount of ammonia reductant. Example 1 of the Publication illustrates an iron-promoted mordenite ore as being effective for the reduction of nitrogen oxides. In connection with Example 2, it is stated that a slight decrease of the activity of a high silica to alumina ratio, copper-promoted mordenite catalyst is recognized when sulfur trioxide is included in the gas stream. However, an "extreme improvement" of resistance to sulfur trioxide poisoning is noted in comparison with a copper mordenite which has not been dealuminized to increase the silica to alumina ratio.
UK patent application No. 2,193,655A discloses a catalyst containing a low surface area titania and a copper-promoted zeolite for use in the reduction of nitrogen oxides with ammonia. The zeolite has an average pore diameter of 10 Angstroms or less, preferably 8 Angstroms or less, and a silica to alumina molar ratio of 10 or more, preferably 20 or more; the resultant titania/promoted zeolite catalysts having these characteristics are stated to have good mechanical strength and to be resistant to volatile catalyst poisons such as arsenic, selenium, tellurium, etc., contained in exhaust gases. Examples of suitable zeolites are mordenite, ZSM-5, and ferrierite.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,328 discloses a "three-way conversion" catalytic process for the simultaneous catalytic oxidation of carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons and reduction of nitrogen oxides for purifying the exhaust gas of automobile engines operated within a prescribed range of air to fuel ratio (column 4, lines 63-68). The disclosed catalyst is a copper-promoted zeolite having a silica to alumina ratio greater than 10, preferably greater than 20 (column 6, lines 23-28). Representative high-silica zeolites are described at columns 6-8 of the patent and include (column 6, lines 29-33) silicalite (as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,724), ZSM-5, ZSM-8, ZSM-11, ZSM-12, hyper Y, ultrastabilized Y, Beta, mordenite and erionite. Ultrastabilized Y is described (column 7, lines 22-25) as "a form of zeolite Y which has been treated to give it the organophilic characteristic of the adsorbents of the present invention." Example 6 of the patent is stated to show no measureable loss in combustion activity of the copper-promoted zeolite catalyst due to sulfur poisoning (exposure of the catalyst to methylmercaptan in the gaseous stream). The patent thus discloses the utility of the copper-promoted specified zeolites for three-way conversion in an exhaust gas generated by a lean air to fuel ratio combustion mixture.
The art thus shows an awareness of the utility of metal-promoted zeolite catalysts including, among others, iron-promoted and copper-promoted zeolite catalysts, for the selective catalytic reduction of nitrogen oxides with ammonia.